


Effrontery

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [876]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs try to get back to Gibbs' house.





	Effrontery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/24/2001 for the word [effrontery](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/24/effrontery).
> 
> effrontery  
> Insulting presumptuousness; shameless boldness; insolence.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), and [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Effrontery

Tony couldn't believe the effrontery of the entire Cat Kingdom. He wanted nothing more than to return to the human world and Gibbs' house. Assuming, of course, that this latest mess hadn't been too much for Gibbs.

Finally registering Gibbs question, Tony remarked, “We can get out of here from anywhere. We just need to find somewhere I can concentrate.”

Gibbs nodded in understanding and together they worked to find an area away from any cats where they wouldn't be easily stumbled upon. Tony had never actually brought anyone with him when he traveled between the two dimensions, so he hoped he could figure it out quickly. He concentrated on doing what he normally did while bringing Gibbs with him.

When he felt that he was back in the human dimension, Tony opened his eyes and looked around. Realizing Gibbs hadn't come with him, though he had at least ported to Gibbs’ house, Tony cursed and ported back to the Cat Kingdom. Gibbs glared at him.

As far as Gibbs could tell Tony had just vanished. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd been worried about Tony.

“Sorry, Boss. Not used to bringing passengers along.” 

Gibbs grunted.

Tony tried again and again. He could get himself back to Gibbs’ house, but not Gibbs. He was getting frustrated and he knew Gibbs was too. 

Penny had dragged not only Gibbs, but Tony against his will, so he knew it was possible. Tony considered asking Penny for help, but he doubted she would provide it given the cats seemed to want to keep them here as a whole. Plus, he really didn't want to admit he couldn't figure it out.

However, moving between Gibbs' house and the Cat Kingdom was tiring. Tony paused to take a break and rebuild his energy. He'd try again when he didn't feel like he was going to keel over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
